Justice is Sweet, Right?
by wolfpack princess
Summary: Leah never got her happy ending with Sam. What's worse is he and Emily are hving a baby or are they? When Leah feels unwanted she and Nessie decide to leave. But what if someone wants them for themselves.Sucky summary but please read and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**Justice is Sweet, Right?**

Nessie and I were walking through forest just talking. We had become close friends since she was born. Jake and Seth were happy about this. We were talking about the bonfire tonight. She was trying to cheer me up. Ever since Sam and Emily announced they were having a baby I've been depressed. Nessie never really liked Emily and I was ecstatic about that.

Emily has really been getting on my nerves lately. She can't go 10 seconds without mentioning that that damned baby. I bet she was intentionally rubbing it in that I couldn't have kids. Nessie understood because Doc said she might not be able to have kids either. Suddenly we heard sobbing coming from Sam and Emily's house. Nessie and I went in to see what was wrong.

We walked in and saw Emily sobbing. We sat down next to her and asked her what's wrong.

"I went to get an ultrasound today and the doctor told me that I had a miscarriage and I can never have any more kids EVER!" She sobbed. I had to drink in the information. Not only had she lost the baby but she couldn't have any more. Hah! Serves the bitch right. Then my phone went off telling me I had a text.

_Justice is so sweet isn't it?-LochNess_

Justice is sweet, right? If it is then why do I feel sorry for them when neither she nor same deserve my sympathy. "So have you told Sam yet?"

"No, no, no. She started shaking her head. I want to tell Sam on my own please."

We just nodded our heads and left. "Isn't this great Lee they finally got what they deserve."

"Yeah." I mumbled.

She left and told me she'd see me at the bonfire. It was a long walk home. When I got home I saw Seth loading things up in his truck. "Hey sis ready for the bonfire tonight?" He greeted. I ignored him and he shrugged it off.

"Hi mom." I said when I saw my mom cooking food.

"Oh hi sweetheart." She responded and went back to cooking. I sat down on the couch and decided to watch TV until the bonfire.

*******************Later that night t the bonfire***************************************

I was sitting next to Nessie and Jacob and was in deep conversation with them. Suddenly Ness stiffened and I followed her gaze to Sam and Emily. He had his arm around her and was rubbing her belly where their baby _**was**_. "Hey everyone." Sam called.

Everybody greeted them but me and Ness tried ignoring the bitch but when she started talking about how excited she was about the baby. That's when I lost it.

"Emily you know damn well that the baby's dead and you can't have any more." I yelled.

Sam stood tremors running down his back. "Leah I'm tired of all your bullshit. Why don't you just leave nobody wants you here except Seth, Sue, and the hybrid leech." Jacob growled at that and was about to attack Sam but Emily stood to stop him.

"Sam Leah's telling the truth I'm sorry."

Sam stood dumbfounded. "Uh Leah I'm sorry I didn't-''

He didn't get to finish because I was running. Fine if no one wanted here then I would leave.

"Leah, STOP!" I heard someone scream. I turned to see Nessie running towards me.

"I'm coming with you." I nodded and after running for a minute or two we heard someone scream "GRAB THEM!" Then everything went black.

**Authors Note First Chapter in my new story my first 4 reviewers will be put in my story so please read and review**

**~Wolf Pack Princess~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Yay! I got my first reviewer and her name is Kelly**** I'll put her in this chapter, like I promised. You find out who took Leah and Nessie and why. I'll just stop writing and let you read the story;)**

**Chapter 2 WHAT!**

**Jacob P.O.V**

I stood there trembling. My glare landed on Sam. I wanted to kill him right here and now. Who does that ass think he is? I don't care if he hates the Cullens he will not disrespect Nessie ever again. I started towards him. "If you ever say that about Nessie again I will rip your throat out." Then I turned to Emily. "How could you just lie like that? Maybe you don't deserve a baby." By that time she was sobbing. Sam's body was trembling like mine. We were about to attack each other until Seth snapped us out of it.

"Hey guys in case you haven't noticed but Leah and Nessie are missing." He rushed out. We started to call out their names but no one responded.

"I think they have been taken." Seth told us. We immediately phased and started our search. Embry informed the Cullens and they were helping us look. Edward and Bella were furious and just about ready to kill Sam. Soon Emmett came across a scent mixed with Ness's and Leah's. It took us a while to realize it was another hybrid and the only one we knew was Nahuel.

**Leah's P.O.V**

I woke up in a room with two beds a window and a door. I saw that Nessie was awake.

"Where are we?"I asked drowsily.

"I don't know I just woke up."She replied. The door suddenly busted open. A tall girl with dirty blond hair and green eyes walked in.

"Oh good you're both awake." She said in a flat tone.

"And who the hell are you?" Nessie sneered.

"My name is Kelly and I'm one of Nahuel's half sisters."She answered.

"Why are you here I mean you kidnapped us so let's get this over with." I spat. She just sighed. Like she wish could just set her free.

"Look I'm not as evil as you think. In fact I'm probably the only one you can trust around here. Now I'm going to tell you my story. Joham's my father and likes to experiment. He got 4 women pregnant with me, my brother, and sisters. He didn't ever really care about them. He's says all humans are worthless. I'm the youngest out of all of them, basically the runt of them. So my father expects me to listen to him. When I don't he'll just beat me within an inch of my life. He thinks very little of me. So now you see why I have to listen to him?" She explained. I looked over at Nessie and could tell she also felt sorry for her too.

"I want to help you two out of here, but you're going to have to listen to me and not ask questions okay?" She said. Ness and I glanced at each other and nodded. "Ok, I said, we trust you and won't question what you want us to do."

"KELLY!" We heard someone yell.

"I'm coming." She yelled back. As she got up to leave Ness stopped her.

"Wait, why are we here anyway?"She asked. Kelly bit her lip and looked down.

"Like I said my father's likes to experiment, on breeding. He wants to impregnate you two two carry new breeds of babies. And since you two are both part vampire and wolf you'll heal up after each birth. But don't worry I'll try and do my best to protect you."Then she quickly got up and left.

All I could think was WHAT!

**AN: I know it's a short chapter but I just wanted to get it in. Maybe if I get enough reviews the next chapter will be longer.**

**~Wolf Pack Princess~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own twilight SM does.**

**Chapter 3 Prisoners**

**Nessie's P.O.V**

I was really scared and creped out. Joham just wanted us to carry his babies ugh that is so disgusting. I looked over at Leah and she didn't look as scared as I was.

"Leah aren't you worry about him getting you pregnant?"I asked.

She just laughed. "You forgot Ness I can't have any kids and neither can you, we're genetic dead ends."

"Yeah but think of it like this. You wouldn't be able to carry a baby because you're constantly phasing. A baby wouldn't survive, but if you stopped you could. Plus grandpa said I could have children, he's just not positive." I told her of my theory. After that she broke down crying.

"Oh Ness I don't want to have his evil spawn of children."She sobbed.

"Shhh, its ok I won't let it happen plus if it happened we could always kill the baby." I soothed.

The door bust open and another girl appeared, probably Kelly's sister. She had long black hair and had dark brown eyes. She looked completely lethal. She looked at us disgusted. She threw us each a pair of clothes.

"Here put these in and was up. I'll come get you when you're down." She sneered.

"You know you could be nicer like Kelly." I spoke up even though I was scared of her. She whipped her head around and snarled at me.

"Do not compare me to my spineless sister. She's weak and doesn't deserve to live." She spat. She turned around and left us to change. Leah and I went into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was tangled, my face caked in dirt, and my clothes were dirty and torn. I quickly changed and waited for Leah. Once she came out we waited for Kelly's sister to come and get us. She opened the door without even knocking.

"Follow me." She said and we followed her. We were led to a huge room were Kelly and Joham stood.

"Ah don't you to look pretty?" He asked. We didn't respond.

He just laughed. "Cat got your tongues? Anyway I've see you've met Arianna. He pointed over to her and she just smirked.

"Nahuel and my other daughter went hunting but will be back shortly. So I suppose you know why you're here."

"We'll never have your babies you psycho." Leah screeched.

"Oh I wouldn't be sure about that Miss Clearwater." He replied calmly.

"Kelly dear please show our guests to their room." He said dismissing us. We scoffed when he said guests. We weren't guests we were being held against our wills. We were prisoners here. Kelly led us back to our room and handed us a little cell phone.

"Here use this to call your family and tell them to come here and bring friends quickly before father or Arianna comes." She told us.

"Wait, where are we?" I whispered.

"We're just outside of Rio de Janeiro." She said quickly and left. I dialed my family's number waiting for them to pick up.

"Hello?" Came my dad's anxious voice.

"Dad it's me put us on speaker." I told him.

"You're on speaker, now are you and Leah ok where are you everybody's here." He asked.

I gulped. "Ok we're fine but the reason we're here is because Joham wants us to have his babies*_everyone starts growling*_and we're somewhere outside of Rio de Janeiro. And don't hurt Kelly she's the tall blond with green eyes. She's helping us and-"I was cut off by the door busting open to reveal Arianna. She saw me with the phone and my hand and snatched away from me.

"Can't have you calling your family now can we." She hissed and ended the call.

"You two had better watch yourselves." She snarled and left. That's when we knew that Arianna was someone two watch out for.

**Third person P.O.V**

Arianna fiercely walked into the main chamber. She was completely seething. Her idiot sister gave them that phone. She was weak and spineless and deserved to die she went into her sister's room and barged in. She slapped her and started to hit, punch, bite and kick her until she was barely breathing.

"Ever pull a stunt like that again and I will tell father and he might just finally end you." She spat and walked out the door. Kelly just sat there sobbing and then fell asleep.

**Authors Note: Ok so I won't be posting for a couple of weeks cause I want to work on my other stories Dark Horizons and Waxing Moon. However I might post a mini chapter if I get enough reviews.**

**~Wolf Pack Princess~**


	4. Author's note MUST READ!

**Authors Note: So when I thought of this story I only intended it to be a two-shot but not anymore. I am really stuck on ideas so if you guys could pm me or write some reviews with ideas that would be great****Also thanks to FantasyLover74 for the idea it will defiantly be in there with a slight twist. So give me some ideas and I can start writing the next chapter. YAY!**

**~Wolf Pack Princess~**


	5. Chapter 4 Violated

**Chapter 4 Voilated**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series. SM does.**

**An: Yep I'm back. I saw Eclipse this past Saturday again and got inspired. So here's chapter 4. Just a warning Nessie and Leah get raped in this chapter but I don't go into real detail so just a heads up. I'll try posting the next chapter this week but school starts on August 9****th**** for me so I'm getting busy.**

**~Wolf Pack Princess~**

**Jacob POV**

We were all back at the house figuring out why Nahuel to Nessie and Leah when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Edward answered anxiously. He waited before he could talk again and hit the speaker button.

"You're on speaker now you and Leah ok, where are you everybody's here." He asked. What Nessie was on phone? God I missed her so much.

"Ok we're fine but the reason we're here is because Joham wants us to have his babies-

Everyone in the room started to growl. Oh hell no. I was not going to let that bastard get my beta and imprint pregnant with his monster spawn.

-and we're somewhere outside of Rio de Janeiro. And don't hurt Kelly; she's the tall blond with green eyes. She's been helping us and-"She was suddenly she was cut off by a cynical voice.

"Can't have you calling your family now can we." They hissed and the call ended.

I punched a hole through the wall. I was furious I didn't want anyone touching Leah or Nessie that way ever.

"And you think I don't want them here?" Edward asked.

I whipped my head around to glare at him. _I'm not in the mood bloodsucker,_ I thought in my head. I had to hear my angel's voice and know she was ok.

"I think we should start planning tomorrow." Sam spoke up. What the hell. It's his fault that they're in this mess.

"Sam we're all staying here to make a plan so just shut up and listen." I snapped.

"Look Jacob I have a wife at home I want to be with and I'm sorry about Renesmee but she is the one who ran off." He said getting angry. What he said sent me of the edge.

"You know Sam I don't know why you would want to go and see Emily after she lied about the baby and made you yell at Leah. And the only reason Nessie went after Leah is because she care about her more than you ever did." I finished smugly.

That's when he snapped and lunged at me.

"Shut up about Emily you ass hole." He shouted giving me a few blows.

"I'll talk any way I want to about her. I bet she wasn't even pregnant." I yelled back punching him in the face and gut. Then we both phased and the real fight began.

RPOV

I hated it here, absolutely loathed it. We had met the last sister whose name is Brooke. She has medium brown hair and grayish blue eyes. She's just as bad as Arianna. Nahuel was the same when he saved me from the Volturi only more evil. He and Brooke treat Kelly as bad as Arianna. They don't care about her at all.

They've started to hit Leah because she's been having attitude with everyone except Kelly. She's been so nice bringing us clothes, food, and is just caring. She's tells us how much she wishes she could just leave.

Right now Leah and I were talking about when the pack and my family were coming when we heard a knock.

"Who the hell is it?" Leah sneered.

There was a small laugh on the other side. "It's me Kelly."

She walked in carrying some food for us.

"Oh sorry Kells." Leah smiled sheepishly. Kelly just smiled and said it was ok.

"So how are you guys holding up?"She finally asked.

"We're fine. Can I ask you a question?"I questioned.

"Sure."

"You said all of your siblings hate you and think you deserve to die and your dad always beats you within an inch of your life. Then why does he keep you alive." Both Leah and I were very curious.

She sighed. "He keeps me because of my gift of knowing. I basically know most things humans know to people's personal lives."

"So we can ask you almost anything and you'll know the answer." Leah asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep."

"Okay, give me a basic summary of my life starting at high school." She demanded.

"For most of your high school career you dated Sam Uley until he mysteriously disappeared for two weeks. When he came back he tried very hard to make your relationship work. When you brought your cousin Emily to visit he fell in love with her and left you broken hearted. You never forgave him and turned basically into a bitch. You and your little brother Seth phased at the same time causing your father to have a heart attack and were forced to listen to his thoughts about Emily. Before Nessie was born Seth and Jacob left to form their own pack which you followed and became Beta." She finished smirking.

"Damn your good."Said Leah and I astonished. We suddenly heard rapid footsteps and Arianna and Brooke appeared in the doorway. They both had sickening smiles on their faces. It made me feel frightened.

"No please they don't deserve this." Kelly started begging.

"Well how else are they supposed to get pregnant?" Brooke sneered. That's when we realized what they were talking about. Leah and I both jumped up and started backing away. Leah started trembling but Arianna had her pinned to the wall cutting off her air supply.

Brooke started advancing towards me but Kelly got in my way blocking her from me.

"No I won't let you hurt her." She screeched.

Brooke snarled at her and began to attack. I've learned that Brooke is the strongest fighter and that Kelly didn't stand a chance. Kelly mouthed for me to run and I did as fast as I could. But I ran into someone and looked up to see Nahuel smirking down at me.

"Going somewhere Renesmee?" He asked.

"Please don't hurt me." I begged. He just laughed and dragged me into an empty room. He started to kiss me and I whimpered. I mustered up all of the strength I had and threw him off of me. He immediately got back and slapped me in the face. He started kissing me again and then he had all of our clothes off and raped me.

It was extremely painful but he didn't care at all. He just got up dressed himself and left laughing. I curled my naked body up and cried even more. I missed Jacob so much. Nahuel violated me and I just wanted my Jake here. I'm just glad I lost my virginity to Jake and not that bastard.

I heard the door creak open and looked up to see Kelly carrying some clothes with her. She had bruises all over her face, probably from Brooke and maybe even Arianna.

She handed them to me and I put them on.

"I'm so sorry Nessie I tried but they're just too strong."She apologized.

"It's ok it's not your fault you tried. What happened to Leah?" I asked afraid of the answer.

She looked down with tears in her face. "My dad got to her."

We just sat there for a while crying and trying to comfort each other. Today was by far the worst day of my existence.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Why Me**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight**

**Bella POV**

It took Edward, Jasper, and Emmett to pull Sam and Jacob apart. Luckily their injuries weren't severe. I missed Nessie and even Leah too. We had become close over the years.

"Alright everyone we need a plan to get Nessie and Leah back. Alice began. All we know is so far they're outside of Rio de Janeiro and they are supposed to carry mutant babies." Everyone was still disgusted with that idea. We had to do this logically.

"I don't see what the problem is. I say we go there kick their asses and bring the girls back." Said Emmett irritated. Rosalie sighed.

"Because they'll be excepting not only us but the wolves to so we can't just barge in."

Emmett understood how his plan wasn't going to work. "Oh yeah." Suddenly I was struck with an idea.

"Guys I have a plan." I announced.

"What is it, Love?" Edward asked.

"Well Nessie said that someone was helping them, Kelly. Once we get there a few of us try to get but get caught by Kelly. And while their busy dealing with us the others really break them out and the wolves as back up for when we kill them." I explained.

Everybody thought this over for a few minutes and then Carlisle stood up.

"Alright I think it may just work. Will Alice and jasper please arrange the flights?"

"Already on it Carlisle. Our flight leaves tomorrow at nine o' clock." Alice yelled from upstairs.

After that the wolves left to go get ready for tomorrow. Edward and I ran to our cottage at human pace hand and hand. When we got there we headed towards are bedroom. I lay on the bed just thinking about Leah and Nessie. I hoped that they were ok.

"What are you thinking about love?" Edward asked appearing at my side.

"I just hope that they're ok. I mean what if were too late and they're already hurt?" I sobbed in his chest.

"It'll be ok Bella we'll get them back I promise you I won't rest until we do." He vowed.

We stayed like that all night thinking about Leah and Nessie.

**Kelly POV**

I hated my life. Some people would call me selfish for saying it, but they don't know my life. Since I was little I've never been loved, probably only by my mother. I have always felt guilty for causing her tragic death and blame my father.

He doesn't love me. I don't think he ever has. For one we were all hoping I was a boy. Plus they all say I have too much kindness towards humans, but I do. That's why I only hunt animals. The rest think I'm stupid saying I'm like the Cullen's. I've always admired them. Sticking together like true family. Leah told me how the pack is like one big family.

This is why I'm helping them. I don't want them to suffer like I have to and not be with their families. My life in away is like the Cinderella story I've heard of. I'm Cinderella with not only two evil half-sisters but an evil half-brother as well. Unfortunately my evil step mother is my actual father.

Sometimes I wonder if he only keeps me around because of my power. I glanced over at the clock and realized it was around lunch time. I left my room and went into the kitchen to make sandwiches Leah and Nessie. As I was making the food Arianna of all people comes in for a soda. For some unexplainable reason she hates me the most and that's saying something. She was dad's favorite and oldest daughter. I don't know if it's because I'm nice or if it was I was just around.

"Um Arianna?" I asked cautiously.

"Que?" (What?) She hissed out in Portuguese. She only did that when she was pissed and didn't want to talk.

"Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?" I started asking her.

"Fa-lo realmente materia porque?"(Does it really matter why?) She snipped.

"Yeah it does. I've never done anything to you."I told her.

"Ha! O primeiro Paizinho deu-lhe mais atencao quando sua mae estava gravida."(Ha! First dad gave you more attention when your mother was pregnant.) She said taking a sip of her soda.

"That maybe but he barely keeps me alive now. So what's the real reason?" I was getting impatient.

"Os povos gostam de voce melhor do que mim. Quando nos saimos os individuos pedem seu numero e falame mal!"(People like you better than me. When we go out guys ask for your number and barely talk to me.) She screeched.

"Well if you weren't so mean and weren't evil they might." I instantly regretted saying anything. She looked back at me seething.

"Feche-o acima parte sem valor de vida!"(Shut up you worthless piece of life.) She yelled before storming out. I sighed that's her problem never caring about anyone but herself.

I picked up the tray of food and headed towards Nessie and Leah's room. As I was about to knock I froze. My gift of knowing started to download new information in my brain. I gasped in shock at what I discovered.

**I was going to stop here but decided to let you know what Kelly found out.**

**Nessie POV**

I was lying on my bed curled up in a ball. When I found Leah after what happened she broke down and told me all of the vile and disgusting things Joham did to her. I heard a knock on the door and Kelly came in with a tray of food.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked putting the food aside.

"I'm alright I guess." I replied.

"Ness I have to tell you something." She started to whisper. I used to my gift to talk to her. _What? _

"You're Pregnant." She said and if felt like my body collapsed. No I didn't what to be pregnant with that vile creature baby. I started to sob.

Kelly started to rub my back. "That's not all Nessie the baby is Jacob's. But you can't tell Leah because if my father or anybody else finds out they'll kill it."

Hearing that it was Jacob's made me smile, yet frown at the same time. If they found out they would kill my baby. I wouldn't let them. I nodded at Kelly thanking her and she left. I was silently praying my family was on their way.

**AN: Oh my Seth Nessie is pregnant and it's Jacobs. WOW! Talk about drama. I just want to thank FantasyLover74 for the raping and getting pregnant idea. I did not want Nessie to have that slime ball Nahuel's kid. Sorry if my Portuguese is wrong I got the translations off of Babel fish so yeah. I thought it would e cool to go inside Kelly's head and look at her life and why Arianna hates her so much. Also I have a poll on my profile on who should imprint on Kelly because I think she needs someone to love. Also check out the pics for this story. Review please.**

**~Wolf Pack Princess~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Searching and Secrets**

**AN: Alright I'll try posting another chapter on my birthday (August 4 YAY for ME!). So while I was eating my smarties I had an epiphany. I decide I will get Leah pregnant in a later chapter but it will be by someone you least expected. First person to guess who the father is will get the baby named after them. Mwahaha I'm so evil sometimes it hurts. Don't forget to check out my poll on my profile. Shout out to FantasyLover74 for some more ideas. Love you. I'll just shut up and let you read now!**

**Ness POV**

I was sitting on my bed thinking about what Kelly just told me. I was pregnant and it was Jacob's. I was so happy that it was his. But I was a little scared of what dad would day when he found out Jake and I had sex.

Kelly told me that I couldn't tell anyone, not even Leah. I asked her why and she told me it was because of Brooke's power. She can read animals minds, well more like understand what's going in their heads. And since Leah is part werewolf whenever she would phase, Brooke look into her mind and would know that the baby was Jakes if I told Leah. Even if she tried to hide her thoughts Brooke would know.

Leah knew that I was pregnant but as far as she was concerned it was Nahuel's baby. She was devastated. I was wondering when my family and the pack were coming. Kelly said they would arrive today or tomorrow depending on their planning.

"When the fuck are they coming to get us out of this damn hell hole?" Leah yelled.

"I don't know Lee, Kelly said it would be soon and there trying." I sighed.

"Well obviously not quick enough for both of us to get raped and you freaking PREGNANT!"She screeched.

"Please Leah they'll be here soon." I pleaded.

"Sam probably is with Emily right now 'trying' to have another baby. I bet he doesn't even care what the hell happens to me."

"That's not true Lee. I know there's part of him that still loves you." I reasoned.

"Ya well didn't sound like it when he told me to leave La Push and that nobody cares." She said tears in her eyes. I walked over to her and gave her a hug when I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen.

I lifted my shirt to see a slight baby bump in between my hips.

"Wow the baby's already kicking." Leah gaped.

"Yeah" I mumbled. I wish I could tell her the truth. She's my best friend but if she found out Brooke would know too.

We heard footsteps outside our door and then it opened to reveal a smirking Brooke.

"So Kelly tells me you're pregnant." Said Brooke still smirking.

"Yeah and what's it to you bitch?" Leah snarled.

"Just wanted to see how my future niece or nephew was doing."

"Well _**we're**_ doing fine thank you very much." I hissed.

"Hhmmm, interesting. Well Kelly will bring you both food and blood later. With that she slammed the door. I turned and faced Leah.

"Well it could have been Arianna."

**Kelly POV**

I walked into the kitchen to get a snack and unfortunately all my half siblings were there.

"Good morning Kelly." Nahuel said.

"Rapist." I muttered under my breath hoping they heard but of course they did.

"O please Kell we all know she enjoyed it." The ass said smirking. Ugg I just wanted to slap that smile off his ugly face.

"You know what you piece of-"I was cut off by none other than my father.

"Kelly apologize to your brother now." He ordered. And of course I listened because I didn't want a beating today.

"Sorry Nahuel." I apologized unwillingly.

"So, what's new children?"He asked taking a sip of blood. Gag, I knew it was human and scrunched up my face and Arianna saw this. She glared at me and rolled her while shaking her head. This meant 'Get over it, its blood'. Brooke spoke up.

"Well Ari and I went shopping and then Nahuel took us hunting."

He nodded approvingly and then looked at me. I knew he really didn't care what _**I **_was up to he just wanted to know what I knew. I had to tell them know. Knowing the baby will grow fast I had to get it over with.

"Um Nessie is pregnant." I said. My siblings heads shot at me not expecting this kind if news.

"Wonderful! And Leah?" My dad exclaimed.

"No it's just Nessie." I replied.

"Damn I'm good." Nahuel stated. Damn his ego just grew, like it wasn't big enough.

Brooke left saying something about going to see Leah and Nessie. She came back five minutes later looking perfectly normal. I grabbed some food and Blood for Nessie and headed towards their room.

On my way to their room my powers told me that the Cullens and wolves would arrive tonight. I quickened my pace towards their room, rushed in and quickly shut the door. They both gave me confused looks.

"Your family and the wolves will be here tonight." I whispered furiously.

Understanding crossed their faces. The fight would be tonight.

**Jacob POV**

The pack arrived early and we went off to the airport. Our flight would take us to Houston, and then we take another flight to Rio. It was going to take about nine hours in total. When we got to airport we boarded first class. I shouldn't have been surprised the by the Cullens AKA moneybags. I heard Edward chuckling quietly. I groaned.

_Stay out of my head mind Rapist._I thought. He just kept chuckling quietly. When the plane started to take all I could think about was if Nessie was ok. Did they rape her already? And oh god what about Leah? She couldn't have lasted this long without killing one of them first. Soon my thoughts disappeared as I let sleep over take me.

I felt a hand shaking me and looked up to see Seth.

"What?"I growled at him. I didn't mean to snap at him I was just worried about Leah and Nessie.

He sighed. "We need to board the next flight. Look Jake I'm worried about them too. Leah's my sister and Nessie is one of my closest friends. We'll get them back don't worry."

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

We made our way to our next flight. It seemed a lot longer flight then the last one. Soon we landed and went over the plan.

"Alright we will split up into teams. Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, and Embry go north. Edward, Bella, Jacob, Seth, and Quil go east. Alice, Emmett, Sam, and Paul go south. Lastly Jared, Colin, Brady and I will go west. If you catch a scent alert the rest of us immediately, understood?" Carlisle asked going over the plan. We all nodded and headed in our directions.

We had been searching for about forty minutes when Edward stopped us.

"What is it Edward?" Bella asked anxiously.

"Jasper and Rosalie caught a few scent and as they followed they got stronger." He explained.

We all understood that Rosalie and Jasper had found them. We quickly nodded and shot off in their direction. _**Leah, Ness we're coming**__**hold on **_I thought in my head.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Partial Rescue**

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline and Nessie and Leah's babies.**

**Jacob POV **

We all met up with Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, and Embry. Everyone was anxious on what they found out. Jasper spoke up.

"We smelt a scent that closely resembled Nessie so we followed it. Father up we smelt wolf and knew it was Leah."

All the wolves perked up at this revelation. _So do we follow?_ I asked Edward in my head.

He nodded answering my silent question.

"Alright right now half of us go in and the other half stands outside on watch in case they try and escape." Edward instructed. We had decided that Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Emmett, Seth, Embry, Quil, Sam, and I will go in and everyone else will stay outside. We all took off into a sprint headed in their direction.

**Nessie POV**

Leah and I were in our room talking about my baby trying to lighten the mood.

"Have you thought about any names yet?" She asked.

"No not ye-'' I was cut off by the door slamming open.

"Father wants you in the main room."Arianna sneered. Leah and I didn't want to listen to her but we've learned its better not to disobey them, especially Arianna. We silently stood up and followed her out the door to the main room.

When we got there we saw some vampire around the room. Then I remembered Kelly said that the wolves and my family were coming tonight. This is probably they're backup. Speaking of Kelly she quickly spotted us and ran up and hugged us.

"I'm glad you to are alright." She whispered.

"You too." I replied. Suddenly I heard the doors burst open to reveal Dad, mom, Jasper, Carlisle, Seth, Embry, Quil, Jared, and my Jacob. I had missed them all so much. I knew immediately when dad found out that I was pregnant he was going to personally castrate Nahuel.

My dad's head snapped up at my thoughts. _I'm sorry dad, but I'm pregnant._

I saw my dad's eyes blaze.

"YOU GOT MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT YOU FILTHY CREATURE?" He yelled at Nahuel.

My family's head looked up at me and I nodded meekly keeping my head down. There were different emotions on everyone's faces. Mom looked furious, Jasper upset with all of the emotions, Carlisle looked concerned, and the wolves were seething. But Jake was the absolute worst. There was only one look in his eyes and it was death. He wanted Nahuel dead and for it to be slow and painful. Then the bastard Joham decided to speak up.

"Yes my son and Renesmee are having a baby." He stated calmly. That only got them angrier. I glanced back the wolves and saw that Embry was staring at Kelly with adoration and utter devotion. I was happy and at the same time scared. I was glad Embry imprinted on Kelly. They both deserve happiness, but I wasn't sure how long Kelly was going to survive.

My dad gave me a questioning look so I thought I should explain. _Dad they hate her and I mean hate. They don't care about her at all. If she died right now they'd e celebrating to get rid of her. Any time she disobeys them they beat her within an inch of her life. The only reason they keep her around is because of her gift of knowing._

My dad nodded understanding. Arianna had an evil grin spread across her face.

"Well if you all don't mind leaving because you certainly aren't getting anything out of this trip."

They all snarled getting into hunting crouches. I looked to see some of the other vampires advancing and one specifically about to pounce on Embry. Kelly apparently saw this and tackled the vampire and yelled in his face. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM."

Kelly's family hissed. I knew then that if they did let her live she'd be on a tight leash (no pun intended). Arianna looked furious and I think something in her just snapped because she launched herself at Kelly and then they were in a full blown fight. Embry was about to jump in but a vampire got to him. That's when all hell broke loose. Everyone was involved in the fight now. Even Leah phased to help out. I stood there completely frozen. I couldn't get involved in the fight because of the baby. So I turned on my heels and sped down the hall hoping to find the others outside. I was running when I bumped into something and looked up to see Brooke looking down in a sinister way.

"What do you think you're doing Cullen?" She hissed. I tried screaming but before I could get a sound out I felt a needle pierce my skin and suddenly I felt tired.

The last thing I saw before I slipped into unconsciousness was Brooke's smirking face.

**Jacob POV (after they found out Nahuel got Nessie pregnant.)**

There was only one thought on my mind and it was killing. I wanted him dead. I wanted it to be slow and painful. He and his family kidnapped my girlfriend and Beta. He raped and impregnated MY Nessie. I was going to personally kill him. Then the girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes spoke.

"Well if you don't mind leaving because you certainly aren't getting anything out of this trip."

We all snarled getting ready to pounce when Embry's thought started flowing through my mind.

_Must protect her. Must defend her. _Were all you could her through his thoughts. We all followed his gaze to a tall blond with green eyes standing protectively in front of Nessie and Leah. I recognized the girl to be Kelly, the one Ness said was friendly and helping them. Edward gave a slight nod signaling my thoughts were correct. Embry imprinted on Kelly and he was going to do anything to protect her. Suddenly Kelly was across the room tackling a vampire and yelling in his face. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM." We realized that the vampire almost attacked Embry. I guess imprinting was a two way streak. Then another vampire attacked Embry and the fight was on. We all heard Leah phase and how much she wanted to kill everyone.

We were able to take most of the vampires down easily but others were hard. Once all of the vampires were dead we phased back.

Embry was looking around frantically for something.

"Where's Kelly?" he asked still looking around. We all froze we haven't seen her since she was fighting Arianna.

"Um who killed Arianna and the rest of them?" I asked nervously. No one answered which meant they were all still ALIVE! We all rushed outside to the others and neither Nessie nor Kelly were to be seen.

"Hey were are Nessie and that girl Kelly?" Emmett asked. Wait if they hadn't seen them then that meant they're not here. They were still with Joham.

"No no no no no!" We heard Bella shriek and start dry sobbing. Embry and I were livid. Are imprints were still missing.

"Embry why are you so mad?" Leah asked confused.

"I imprinted on Kelly." He replied. Leah gasped and suddenly paled.

"No you can't imprint on Kelly." She screeched.

Embry turned to glare at her and started shaking.

"And why the hell not." He snapped.

Leah started sobbing and Seth wrapped his arms around her.

"You don't understand Embry. She might die. Her family absolutely loathes her. The only reason they keep her alive is because of her gift of knowing. They'll beat her within an inch of her life if she disobeys them and after today I don't know what they'll do to her."

Embry just stared at her and then broke down himself. I never knew how bad this girl had it. Her life was truly her own living hell.

"We have to go back to Forks and wait until Alice can get a vision of where they most likely are and plan our next move." Carlisle announced. Everyone started to follow him.

All I knew was that my Nessie was pregnant and we had to help her soon.

**Authors Note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Yeah it's my birthday and I got another chapter in. Alright so Embry imprinted on Kelly. The next chapter is where we find out who's the father of Leah's baby and why. First person to guess who the father will have the baby named after them. I'll try posting the next chapter this weekend because I start school on Monday**** Well that's all for now and don't forget to review.**

**~Wolf Pack Princess~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Heat**

**Leah POV**

The journey back to Forks was long. Nobody really talked on the trip back. We were all pretty much beating ourselves up for letting them take Kelly and Nessie. We should have known they wanted Nessie more now that she was pregnant with _his _child. It still disgusted me knowing she had to carry the baby.

Jacob and Embry are a mess. Embry just found out that his imprint get beat up on a daily basis by her own family and he might not e able to save her. And Jake is completely out of it. I don't know what's worse for him. Having his imprint raped or getting pregnant by said rapist.

Seth and I headed home immediately when we got off the plane. I opened the door to be greeted by my mother.

"Oh Leah please don't ever think you're not wanted we all love you." She sobbed.

"I won't leave again. I promise mom." I whispered. After I ate dinner I headed up to bed and collapsed.

I woke up to the rare sun shining through my window. I got up a got dressed then headed down stairs. Seth was on patrol this morning so mom was just home.

"Leah, could you go over to Emily's today? She's been really upset about losing the baby and being barren." My mother asked. Ugh, I did not want to go over there and comfort that slutty bitch.

At first I thought I should feel sorry for here but then I thought no. This is what she deserves for stealing Sam from me. Justice really is sweet like Nessie said.

I sighed thinking about her and Kelly. I hoped she was alright and prayed to god Kelly was still alive. After everything she did for Ness and me. Risking her life for two people she barely knew.

"Sure mom I'll go over."

I went out the back door and made my way over to Sam and Emily's. When I got there I knocked and entered slowly. I could only smell that Emily was here. Her back was turned and she was hovering over the stove.

"Uh hi Em I just came to see if you were ok?"

She turned around and glared at me. "Ha like you really care how I feel. You're probably jumping for joy thinking this is what I deserve."

I growled at her. She was such a bitch.

"You know what Emily I came to see if you were alright. And the sad thing is I actually did feel sorry for you but it passed. Have fun in your childless life." I spat and left her there shocked.

I ran into the forest but didn't phase. I don't want the others in my head right now. As I started walking I saw Sam sitting up against a tree. Great when I want time by myself he's there.

"Oh hi Leah." Sam said looking up.

"What got you all upset?" I asked sitting down. This has to be the first time we've actually talked instead of yelling at each other.

"It's just Emily's been so upset about the baby and being barren she's been yelling a lot."

Of course snarky Leah reappears. "Well you're the one who left me high and dry to be with that bitch."

Normally when I would call Emily names Sam would get defensive and try to beat the crap out of me. It must be really serious.

"You know I still love you Lee-lee. I didn't mean what I said before." He apologized.

"Do not call me that name." I growled.

"Leah I've always love-" but I cut him off.

"No you don't." I spat. I was about to turn away when Sam grabbed my arm and crushed his lips to mine. At first I was shocked and then I started kissing him back. It only took me about five seconds to realize what I was doing. I pushed him off of me and then slapped him in the face.

"What the hell Sam your married to your imprint, my cousin." I screeched.

He just moved closer to me and started to kiss up my neck and oddly enough I liked it.

"Just let the wolf take over you Lee-Lee." Sam whispered in my ear.

I had no idea what he was talking about but I didn't have the strength to get him off of me.

"Sam I-" but he cut me off.

"Shh just relax Leah." He said again. He continued to kiss my neck until he reached my lips. He pressed down hard begging for entrance which I granted.

Soon he started unbuttoning my shirt and let it fall to the ground. I didn't understand what was happening. I knew I still had felling s for Sam but I would never go this far with him ever again. He also said _let the wolf take over_. What the hell did that mean?

Then all of our clothes were scattered on the forest floor and we proceeded to make love.

Once we done neither of us could believe what we had done. Sam freaked out worrying how he was going to tell Emily. What the hell. I just slept with my ex-fiancée when he left me for my cousins and he's worried about her freaking feelings. I can't believe I slept with him.

I found all of my clothes put them back on and ran into my house. I ran inside and went to my room. I stared sobbing like crazy. How could I have been so stupid as to let him hurt me again?

I heard a knock on my room and my mother came on quietly and started rubbing my back.

"Mom I made a horrible mistake." I sobbed.

"Honey I'm sure it couldn't be that bad." She said softly.

"I slept with Sam."

I heard her gasp and we were both quiet for a minute before she spoke.

"Don't worry Leah we'll get through this together. Let's just put off telling your brother hmm?" she suggested. I nodded. Lord knows that if Seth found out he'd personally kick Sam Uley's ass. He already hates him for leaving me in the first place.

I went to bed that night having the weirdest dream ever. There was this little girl running towards me yelling "MOMMY!"

I woke up with a start. I suddenly felt nauseous and ran to the bathroom to puke my guts out. I went to the sink and brushed my teeth and that when the dream hit me. I was pregnant. And I didn't know if it was Joham's or Sam's.

I quickly got dressed and told mom I was going out. I got into my car and drove to the hospital. I went up to the receptionist.

"Um excuse me I need to see ." I asked.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No but tell him Leah Clearwater needs to see him. It's an emergency." I told the lady.

She nodded and made a phone call. She told me to go to room 205. I went there and Carlisle greeted me.

"Why Leah is there something I can do for you?"

"I think I'm pregnant." I blurted out.

Carlisle looked taken back by my statement.

"Alright Leah I could do an ultra sound and run some tests." He offered. I nodded and lay down. He spread some cold jell on my stomach and took a metal device and moved it along my stomach. On the machine I distinctly heard a _thump thump thump._ I suddenly started crying. I was going to have a baby.

Carlisle congratulated me and went to go see the blood tests. He came back in with an unreadable face.

"I don't know if this is good or bad news Leah but Sam's the father." He finally said.

I burst into tears but not ones of joy. Sam Uley my ex-fiancée who left me for my cousin is the father of my baby.

**AN: dun dun dun. There was a lot of drama in this chapter. Thanks to Moonlight-howler for figuring out it was Sam who's the father. Ok so you're probably wondering what happened. See wolves go into a phase called heat. It's when the Alpha male and Female mate. Leah can get pregnant as long as it's with an Alpha which are Sam and Jake. And since Jacob got Nessie pregnant he doesn't need to pass on his genes. But Sam does because Emily's barren. So that's what happened. Also I start school on Monday so all try updating a chapter for each of my stories once a week.**

**~Wolf Pack Princess~**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Progression and Pregnancies**

**Ok I know you guys are like what the hell! Where have you been? I know that I haven't updated in over a month. I've just been in a slump. But I'm back and better than ever. So here's the next chapter. I also have a poll up on my profile that asks if Sam should know he got Leah pregnant.**

**RPOV**

I woke up sweating and with a massive headache. I did a double take and assessed my surroundings. I was in a dimly lit room with one window and a single bed. Memories from the attack flooded my mind. How I tried to escape and Brooke stopped me and sedated me. I lifted up my shirt and saw my stomach got slightly bigger sine the last time I looked. I soon found myself crying.

I missed everyone so much. I wanted Jake to know that I love him and that we're having a baby. I absolutely did not want to have my baby here with THEM. And what happens when the baby's born and they realize that it's Jacob's. Would they kill it? I prayed that my family would get here before I had to go into delivery.

The door opened slowly and Kelly walked in. I gasped as I saw her. Her face was covered in bruises and had a few gashes. Her arms and legs were a black and yellow mess. I got up and rushed over to her.

"Oh my god! What happened?" I asked. I of course knew what happened. Arianna happened. I just didn't think it would be this bad.

"Do you really have to ask?" she croaked out.

I lead her over to the bed and we sat down. I rubbed soothing circles in her back trying to comfort her. Soon I found myself crying again too. Not for myself but for Kelly. She shouldn't be treated like this. No person should.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked softly.

She sniffled but still answered. "Vancouver, Canada."

We were so close to Washington that they could run here and come for us. Alice wouldn't be able to see with all the hybrids and of course the baby she must be really stressed.

The door burst open to reveal Arianna and all her deathly glory. I shuddered immediately and cringed away and put a hand over my belly.

"Oh please do you really think I'd hurt you while you're pregnant? I'm not a trader like her." She hissed while pointing at Kelly. Kelly had tears streaming down her face. I knew she was scared. She was the most vulnerable. They weren't going to hurt me as long as I was pregnant. But Kelly was free range.

"Let's go brat, Father says you can't hunt by yourself anymore." She snapped.

Kelly slowly got up, wiped her tears and headed out the door. Arianna turned back to me and grinned evilly.

"I can't wait until that baby is born so I can personally bet you." She then turned around and left. I started sobbing again as soon as the door closed shut.

**Leah POV**

Marie. Marie Summer Clearwater. That's what I was going to name her. My daughter. I still wasn't sure if I should tell Sam about her. I didn't want Emily to think of this a free kid. One she could call her own. I wouldn't let it happen. She was not the baby's mother. I am.

When I finished breakfast I decided to go over to the Black's house. I was going to tell Jacob and the rest about the baby. I told them that I was just sick. But they were going to have to swear not to tell Sam, Emily or any other wolf from Sam's pack.

I walked outside and got into my car. The drive was short. I was scared at how everyone was going to react. Especially Embry and Jacob. They had enough on their plates.

I parked the car, walked up to the door and knocked. Quil opened it with a sad expression on.

"Hey Leah come on in." he stepped aside and I walked in. Jacob and Embry had tears all over their faces and were staring at the ground. Seth was trying to coax them into eating something.

I had to do this before I lost my nerve.

"Guys I have something to tell you, but it can't leave this room." I told them. They all looked up and nodded.

"I'm pregnant and Sam's the father." I announced.

Everyone was shocked. They're mouths were hanging open. Then they all started shacking uncontrollably.

"You mean Sam cheated on Emily and got you pregnant?" Seth shouted. I just nodded meekly.

"I'm gonna kill that little son of a-"Seth started.

"Seth calm down." Jake ordered in his Alpha voice.

"Does Sam know?" Quil asked regain his cool.

"No. and I don't think I going to." I said.

"He deserves to know Leah." Embry spoke up.

"I just don't want Emily to think that it's her baby not mine." I sighed.

They all understood and promised not to tell anyone. Jacob gave me permission not to phase and got a believable excuse from Carlisle to use for the others.

I knew that my life was going to change drastically very soon


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A matter of time**

**KellyPOV**

Hell, pain, loathing and disgust were the only things I could think about right now. I hated the fact that Nessie was a prisoner like me. I wish I only had a sentence and then I could be released. Unfortunately I was in it for life. I've thought about just ending my pain and killing myself, but I have to get Nessie out of here.

I sighed when my thoughts drifted towards Embry. The wolf I protected. I knew all about him and imprinting with just one glance. I couldn't kill myself anymore. If I did that Embry would die inside. I didn't want someone else to suffer at my expense.

I heard footsteps coming towards my door. I braced myself for the unknown. I prayed it was Brooke. Out of everybody she didn't hurt me ad badly. It wasn't because she liked me it was just the way it was.

Arianna stepped through the door. I was terrified of her, yet I was just about to hit my breaking point.

"That was a dumb stunt you pulled. What I want to know is why you did it. He's just a mutt. What do you care?" She asked truly confused.

"Don't call him a mutt you bitch!" I yelled.

She immediately had me pinned to the wall opposite of me.

"You'd better watch it." she snarled. I growled. I had had enough.

I threw her off of me and she crashed into the wall. She snarled and was back on her feet instantly. She lunged at me but I dodged her and then and grabbed her by her throat. My hand clamped around her throat enabling her to breathe.

"I've had enough of your crap you bitch. I'm done letting you and everybody push me around. Just know when it comes down to it I'll be the one to kill you." I hissed and let go.

She jumped back onto her feet and went to the door but not before hissing at me.

"You don't know what you've done."

I let her words sink in for a bit. When it came to it Arianna and I were going to fight to the death. And I was going to make sure I won that fight.

**I know it's sucky. I'll post again on Sunday. Go vote on my poll to vote on a sequel to this or not. Please vote. It will help me plan my story better.**

**~Wolf Pack Princess~**


End file.
